Guardians of the Galaxy: The Old Republic
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Join the Guardians as the come across the Great Hyperspace wars being pursued by Darth Malgus and the Republic Army. Who will the Guardians help out, the tyrannical Sith or the peace-keeping Jedi? Join them in their chain of blunders and action as the crew explores the Old Republic.
1. Pissing in someone's Blue Milk

I do not own Disney, which owns the two franchises in this crossover.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tatooine<strong>

High above the brown and tan-tinted atmosphere of Tatooine, the orange and blue Milano speeds ahead being followed by large green lasers and Sith starfighters being wiped out left and right by the top turret manned by Starlord.

"Hey, Rocket, they're still chasing us!"

The cockpit is filled with a loud reply, "Really, I only flew this thing for the past three planets!"

Gamorra, in the cockpit suggests, "Perhaps we could explain our situation to them!"

Rocket smirks, "Not with Starprince blowing up all these fighters."

The leader snaps, "Hey, I'm not the one who blew a hole in the side of the starship!"

The racoon cackles avoiding a wave of laser fire to see some dirty looks, "What? We were about to crash..."

Rocket is still not spared any looks and he focuses on flying towards the planet's surface. Suddenly the transmitter goes off in the back which Drax announces, "The starship wishes contact us, by the name of Darth Malgus."

As they descend into the clouds they notice the fighters become fewer in number. Quill climbs back into the ship ordering, "Go ahead and answer it."

With a slide of the finger, a wrinkled, pale cyborg is on the other end with a hood donned over his head, "And who is it that I'm speaking with?"

"Drax the Destroyer." The alien answers fearlessly

"And are you the captain of this ship?", The Sith Lord snarls

Peter Quill walks into the room and finishes, "No that would be me, Peter Quill, you can call me Starlord.

"You deserve no title, boy! Do you realize who's ship you destroyed?" The yellow eyes of the Sith glare into the screen

Peter answers back matter-of-factly, "Well judging by your pissed off act, I'd say somebody important."

"Mine, you incompetent fool!" He slams his fist on the table loud enough to be heard

Rather than be intimidated he smirked, "Well, if incompetent means blowing a moon sized hole into your ship and shooting down half your fleet of starfighters, then yeah I'm pretty damn incompetent."

"You will turn yourself in or you can foresee this planet's destruction. And if you decide to run away, I will find you!"

He smirks, "Whatever dude, you can calm down and get your ship fixed."

With that Peter hangs up on the Sith Lord which causes Malgus's anger to boil over as he slams his fists on the comm table and he glares at the commander, lifting him into the air.

"You fool, how did you allow this smuggler to get away!"

Through gargling the officer managaes to get out, "My...no...ship...like it!"

With that he releases the commander to gasp for air while he contemplates, "That ship did last three planetary orbits, didn't it?"

He then rubs his temple and commands, "Very well, get this ship into hyper space and inform the fleet to prepare an Army, we're not letting that ship get away."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at planet's surface that Milano manages to soar its way into one of the docking bays of Mos Eisley. The pit crews and droids roused interested at such a unique ship landing into the dusty surface. Rocket reads off the charts, "By the looks of it, it seems we're going to have to refuel but as far as damage, none."<p>

"Good then maybe while that's happening we can find out where the hell we ended up at when you took the wrong turn. Drax, Gamorra, you come with me. Rocket, Groot, ya'll keep an eye out while we're refueling."

They exit the ship into the oven-dry environment with Rocket screaming out, "Hey, Quill, get some drinks while you're out there man!"

He smiles and proceeds into the heat of the twin suns. He looks around the desert landscape and he asks Gamorra, "Is this place familiar to you?"

She looks at him skeptically, "Not that I recall."

"How about you, Drax?"

He looks around, "A little bit like my home world I barely remember."

"How'd you forget your home world?"

"Having rage so strong can make you forget many things." The alien replies

The three travel through the constant bustle of the city with merchants trying to sell wares, Jawas trying to pickpocket, speeders zooming everywhere and large reptilian beasts wandering through the city-scape.

Peter speaks up, "Hey let's check that bar out over there."

None disagree as they proceed towards a very noisy establishment, when somebody was watching them from around the corner.

"Red Leader, this is Red 5, caught extra-terrestrials. Permission to pursue."

* * *

><p><em>Who else could be pursuing the Guardians and what does "extra-terrestrial" mean here?<em>


	2. I've got a bad feeling about this

**If you're still following this fiction, THANK YOU for your patience. I'm starting to be able to function with out my addiction to Big Hero 6...sort of.**

**Rocket: Yeah, yeah, you're a fan girl, we get it!**

**Drax: He looks nothing like a girl, nor a fan.**

**Rocket: *Facepalms***

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Rocket: It's useless Groot, he's still trying to figure out metaphor.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p>Starlord knew the place from the very instant they walked in. His mouth was wide open as he looks around, even hearing very familiar music and suddenly he was a 8 year old child again.<p>

"No way! No way!"

The former assassin looks over, "What is it, Quill?"

"This is...oh my God! Guys, look at all this!" He laughs hysterically.

Drax and Gamorra merely look on which Drax deduces, "There's something special about this place, from Peter Quill's behavior."

Gamorra rolls her eyes, "Quill, what happened here?"

"This is Star Wars!"

The two look at him strangely, "Star Wars?"

"Yeah...like...back at home...You know how you have your um...your Holomas?"

They look at him with Gamorra replying, "We're familiar."

"Well here, we have this movie called Star Wars and this is the exact place where one of the scenes happened...like wow...shit this is real?"

Then the bartender calls out, "Hey, stop disturbing the customers or we'll throw you out!"

Suddenly remember a moment from the mentioned movie as to just confirm his suspicions he asks, "Hey, isn't that a droid over there?"

The bar tender looks over with wide angry eyes, "Hey, no droids in here!"

Peter's pair looks at one another and they shrug which Drax smirks, "This will be a most excellent advantage."

"Why do you say that?"

Drax concludes, "If Quill is familiar with this universe based off of one movie, then he should be more than capable of guiding us through this part of the galaxy and perhaps finding a way out of this place."

She nods, "And here I thought you were the biggest idiot in the galaxy."

"As you are the most murderous of green whores."

She glares at him which he smirks, once again winning the few victories Drax rarely ever enjoyed due to his limited thought processing. Meanwhile Star Lord finally snaps out of his trance and he says, "I found somebody who might be able to help us."

They're guided to a table with a man that looked as if he should be in a Western more than a alien cantina.

He nods, "I'm Wes Valos, captain of the fastest ship in the galaxy."

Peter slams his hand on the table, "The Millenium Falcon!"

The smuggler looks to the captain who then asks, "You know, the ship that Han Solo pilots, made the Kessel Run in less than 8 parsecs?"

Suddenly hearty laughter escapes the Smuggler. Peter asks, "What, it's true!"

"Kid, I don't know who you buy death sticks from, but that certainly is rich! Nobody has ever made the Kessel Run in that less time, never mind die trying it, it's an asteroid field!"

Embarrassed the good captain sighs, "Well, other than that, where can we go to find another worm hole?"

He shrugs, "You could always go to Bespin to chance yourself with the Nebulas, though that's no guarantee. However, I did hear about..."

Wes looks around as if anybody could eavesdrop on his conversation and he motions for the group to come closer, "They say the Sith Empire is working on a project near Dromuund Kaas that enhances hyper-space. Working on teleportation rather than what hyper-space does. And they're testing it out in other galaxies. Some say, it's working. However it's just rumors really...I can't really guarantee you'll find ships going on such voyages nor the actual location of these ships. However, I'd say Imperial Intelligence is a valuable source of information."

Starlord then looks to his crew, "Well all we have to do is get the coordinates to Dromuund Kaas and get Darth Malgus off our tails."

The smuggler seemed to have flinch and the whole cantina gasped themselves into silence at the nonchalant mentioning of the Sith Lord's name.

He asks, "You have Darth Malgus hunting you?!"

He shrugs, "We blew two of his ships up, we could always outrun him."

"And he knows you're here!"

"Yeah, he basically threatened to hunt me down here."

The room was suddenly filled with blasters loading, causing both Gamorra and Drax to draw their own knives and Peter stands up raising his arms up, "Whoa, what's going on here!"

Wes screams, "Do you realize who you messed with?! You killed us all by coming here! You pissed off the man who ransacked Coruscaunt and destroyed the Jedi Temple!"

He raises his hands, "Look we didn't know!"

Then the smuggler raises his voice, "Put your guns down or he'll kill us all for killing his prey!"

However that order seems to fall on deaf ears as blaster fire scorches the rock wall, Gamorra rolling towards an alien and flipping him onto a table, knocking it over, Drax hacking and tossing people into one another, kicking tables to trip up some opponents. The bar tender hid under the table screaming, "Not again!"

The cantina erupts in chaos, Star Lord using his blasters to stun his way out running away from the bar with Wes leading the three. Peter sees men in white armor chasing towards them and stuns all three men who lay on the ground. Wes screams, "Those were Republic soldiers, you idiot! Just take your ship and get out of here! I'll meet you at Bespin!"

Running to the Docking Bays avoiding green blaster fire, Peter screams, "Why should I trust you?!"

"Because I got a criminal record too big to report anybody but myself!"

Sprinting into the halls with Drax and Gamorra falling in behind.

Drax cackles, "And you all say I make poor choices!"

Star Lord curses, "I thought they were Storm Troopers!"

They finally approach the Milano running already with Rocket holding his own against blue suited security guards, all writhing on the ground. The raccoon calls out, "Peter, I was just about to call you guys!"

Not even acknowledging his comment, they rush into the ship with the ramp being closed hastily. Soaring out of the docking bay and avoiding a speeder just in time as it rushes by them. Rocket screams, "What's the whole danger here, Quill?"

"Soldiers are after me and that one dude we pissed off is planning to go Ronan on the place!"

"You mean come in and give the place a blood bath? Shouldn't we stop him!"

The captain pressing the ship to ascend into the air, "Everyone tried killing us when they found out who we pissed off and they got an Army here. I'm pretty sure we're good as far as saving this place."

Few moments later they ascend into the air to find...more Imperial ships like they pursued before and what was right next to them, more ships that work for the Republic. They receive an urgent message as the communicator indicates, "Unidentified ship, this is restricted Republic Space, move out or be fired apart by the Empire!"

Great, just what they needed...

* * *

><p><strong>So, the awkward realization that Peter is not in the time line he thought he was...<strong>


End file.
